My Nightmare: Book one
by DoctorMerlinFan04
Summary: this is not a Merlin story. I want to see if i can become a writer so please Read it and tell me what you think. if you like wolves then this story's for you!
1. Book one

**My Nightmare**

**Part one: **_**The horror of the village.**_

_Fire. Blood. Smoke. Screams. Death._

_Thats all i could see, hear and smell. Our village was being attacked, for what purpose niether of us knew. The... 'men' if they can even be called that anymore were brutal and bloodthirsty, no matter how much pain we showed them or how loud we screamed they would just keep killing. Keep torturing. Keep taking people, to where? i didn't want to find out, all i knew is that if they did catch me it would mean my doom._

_I was hiding in a barrel at the time after i played a rather funny prank on a boy who kept picking on me... that boy is dead now, i can see him where i hide, lying in a pool of his own blood, eyes wide with torment and fear and the light that signaled his life was long gone now, i could see his blood glistening in the evening sun. Tears were running down my eyes, all the people i knew and loved were dead or dying or they were taken._

_I couldn't stay there anymore, i had to run! i had to survive!_

**Part 2: **_**The lucky escape.**_

_I jumped out of my 'safety' zone, even if i stayed there nothing was safe anymore, and i ran out towards the woods._

_I heard behind me that the cruel 'men' spotted me and shouted to kill me._

_My heart was pounding with fear and adrenaline, but i couldn't panic anymore then i was, if i did i would surely be killed. I needed to keep a clear mind. I needed to focus on survival._

_As i ran bullets wized past me and luckly i dodged them all. I never stopped running or looked back. When i came across a river my luck seemed to have finally run out, i was shot in the shoulder dangerously close to my heart, White hot pain shot through my intire body. I fell to the ground breathing hard and i could feel my blood running down my back, my arm and my neck. I could hear the 'men' getting closer, then an idea popped into my mind, i lay still. Not breathing. Not moving. If i did they would know, they must not know, i can't be taken! i don't want to die!_

**Part 3: **_**To be taken? or not to be taken?**_

_As the 'men' grew closer i heard them laugh and one said "Nice shot Danny! got the girl right in the heart!" thank the gods! they're buying my 'death' "wait..." oh no please don't figure it out! "What should we do with the body?" "eh, just leave her to the wolves who cares about it." as they walked off i didn't move 'till i couldn't hear them anymore, i breathed a sigh of relief then gasped as i regretted the act, my shoulder was burning and i can feel that the bullet hit a bone. With my uninjured arm i got up slowely, every movement was excruciatingly painful but i couldn't stay there i had to go._

_I crawled to a nearby cave i found and lay there for a while, i was still bleeding, but the blood flow was lessening, hopefully it will stop soon._

**Part 4: **_**A sign of new hope?**_

_As night approached i grew colder even though i was already cold but not physically, the things i have seen today i know i will never forget. My friends. My family. Everyone... gone. Just like that. My life, my home, it all happened so quickly. All i can ask is why? why would they do that? As i sat in the darkness alone i heard a sound. If it was something other then those 'men' i didn't care, if it will stop the images and the pain then let it take my life. I saw the shadow approach, i could tell by the shape of it, it was not human and for that i was greatful. But it did not attack me, it just watched me, every now and then it would come closer. When it was close enough for me to see it properly i noticed it was a wolf, good let it kill me. i would be saved from the images and pain and the wolf will be full and happy for at least 2 days, everybody wins. Minutes past and still it did nothing but stare at me, i was growing confused and tired of it being there. "Just kill me already." i pleaded, it just tilted its head like it was confused, "What do you want from me, if not to eat me? just do it fast i can't take this pain anymore." it grew closer and i closed my eyes waiting for it to bite down on my throat and end my suffering. But still nothing happened, there was no pain from a bite or blissful peace that would come when dead, just a slimey, wet pressure on my cheek. "GHAAA!" so surprised of the sudden asault i couldn't help but yelp, the wolf started licking me in earnest then and it tickled, it made me laugh, i haven't laughed in hours, it felt nice, it seems like the wolf could sence my pain and wanted to make me feel better. From that moment on i decided to stay with the wolf, for i could tell we both felt the same thing._

_Loneliness._


	2. Book two

**The beginning of the wolf**

**Part one: **_**The illness.**_

_2 days. It has been 2 days since the nightmare. In that time I stayed in the cave and with the wolf who I later found out was infact a he and so I called him Beowulf, after the great legend in the story of Beowolf, I loved that story and the story of king Arthur and the wizard Merlin._

_Today I'm not feeling so good, not because each time I fall asleep I relive the memory of my nightmare, no, but because I think that my bullet wound is infected. It can't be infected though I did everything I could to clean it once I had the strength to get to the river! but perhaps it wasn't good enough. I don't want to die. I know I said I did when the wolf, Beowulf, came but he needs me, and I need him. He has tryed so hard to get me food for both him and I and has stayed by my side and comforted me when I would wake up screaming and crying. I have tryed to take the bullet out but, it hurts to much and everytime I even get close to the bullet it's stuck to much in the bone, besides you try getting a bullet out of your back shoulder, see how you might feel. I was growing hotter yet colder by the minute and everything seemed so... hazey, like I was in a dream. Is this a dream? I usually have nightmares though._

_It was now midday and my wolf has come back from the hunt for lunch. He brought to me a rabbit and eagerly put it in my lap, looking smug about it to. I smiled at him but I couldn't move to the hand made knife I made for myself for when we do eat. My wolf started to tilt his head and whine that I would not eat, so he nudges it more in my lap and looks at me expectanly. "I'm sorry my wolf, I don't have the energy to eat." I say in a weak voice, he seems to understand and starts pacing and whining._

_"Its ok my friend, it's not your fault, it was those bad men who shot me in the first place." I said that with, at first, calmness then it turned to bitterness as I remembered what they did to my village and me. I started to get dizzy again and could bearly see Beowulf getting more frantic as I shut my eyes and fell into complete blackness._

**Part 2: **_**The demons again!**_

_I awoke to a growling Beowulf trying to get me up._

_"Beowulf? what is it?" I say in the same weak voice with a tinge of grogginess. he looks at me and whines then returns to growling at the entrence to the cave. confussed I tryed to get up. I was very wobbly and had to lean on Beowulf for me to stay up, Beowulf is a very large wolf he is about 5 foot 1 inches where I stood 5 foot 5 inches._

_It was raining at the time but I had no choice but to find out what Beowulf was getting so angry at. He tryed to get me back inside the cave but I just told him that I needed to see whats out there. Big mistake. I felt yet another bullet enter my right leg and I screamed from the pain. I heard them shouting "KILL HER!" and thats when I knew the cruel 'men' who attacked my village have come back, they have come to kill me!_

_With great effort, I pushed myself forward into a run and ran into the woods, next to the river. Beowulf was next to me in an instant, running with me, he seemed to understand that these humans were not worth hunting and came to help me run. The moon was large and bright so I could perfectly see in the dark. Beowulf lead the way, he knows these forests more then any human or creature so I trusted him to help me. The cruel 'men' were coming from everywhere, shooting and one bullet got me again in the right arm, but I did not stop running. I couldn't stop. As I ran I whispered "I don't want to die." Beowulf heard me and whined before growling and leaping onto a rock, camouflaging onto it. I kept running, I knew what he was doing yet I didn't even know how I knew, I just... did. All of a sudden I heard a scream, I looked back and Beowulf had clawed and biten one of the cruel 'men' causing a minor distraction. After he was satisfied with the distraction Beowulf leaped disappearing into the shadows. The men started shouting again "Where did it go!" Beowulf appeared again at my side genlty nudging me to go faster. I tryed but it was to hard, I was getting dizzy and sicker and the pain was getting worser. We came uppon a waterfall and were stuck. There was no where to go. I finally stopped running but started to panic. The cruel 'men' caught up to us and started to laugh cruely. "Where ya gonna go now girl?" the leader taunted. Beowulf nudged my side and I looked at him. Staring into his eyes I understood what he wanted me to do, like he was talking to me, yet I heard no voice. I looked back at the cruel 'men' and smirked "Down." I taunted right back and they all looked surprised, but they didn't have much time to contemplate what I said when Beowulf and I jumped down the waterfall. When I hit the water my lungs were instently filled with water, I forgot to hold my __**breath **__I'm so sick. I was seeing black spots on the vision of my eyes. My head hit a rock, unfortunately I did not black out on impacked and felt the pounding pain. Beowulf pulled me to shore, the last thing I saw was a pair of brown boots and the ends of a black dress until darkness came to me again._

**Part 3: **_**Talana.**_

_I woke to someone singing softly and the smell of soup. __**'Strange...' **__I thought. Not normally would I wake to this kind of thing, it would just be the sound of Beowulf whining and me crying and the smell of wet dog... not that i'm saying Beowulf stinks... or anything. There was a pounding in my head and a slight weight on my chest, I opened my eyes and saw Beowulf watching me with concerned eyes. He lifted his head from my chest when he saw my eyes open and whined softly. "Beowulf?" I asked, my thoat was sore and scratchy and my body hurt. Beowulf yipped in response to my question and started gently licking me, this made me smile. "Alright silly wolf don't lick her to much she's already been wet enough as it is." a womans laughing voice sounded her presence and instantly I started to panic. "Relax dear child, I will not harm you. You must be hungry." at the mention of food my tummy rumbled and Beowulf licked his lips. The woman laughed "Very well brave ones, I shall give you some stew and then we can talk, sound like a deal?" I nodded and she went to the built in wall fire with a Ketle over it. as she got the stew I took a chance to look around the cabin. It was small but in a cozey kind of way, big enough to fit two people, but thats it. there were flowers on the window sills as well as tied up on a string above what looked like the dinning area. There was a large book shelf with books filling every part of the shelf, infact every where you look there are books. In the far corner there was a door, must be to the toilets and at the right of me was a door with a cute little window, must be the door to outside. I was brought back from my investigation when the woman started talking again "Do you like my home?" I nodded but still didn't say anything, I did not know this woman and I strongly believed in stranger danger. She smiled "This is good, you'll be staying here with me for awhile." I was confused and scared of hearing this, I thought she would just help me then send me on my way. I stared at her and really looked, She had big silver eyes that seemed to glow with warmth and happiness, she was fairly skinny but not too skinny to be worrisome, she had long black straight hair that came to her waist, she had a black dress on that looked like one of those dresses from back in the Merlin and Arthur times yet also looked new-ish like in our time, her skin was pale but healthy pale, she kinda looked like a doll but one that looked older and wiser, all in all she was very pretty and looked to be at least 30. "I'm sorry, you must be very confussed and scared, where have my manners gone? my name is Talana, I healed your wounds and brought down your fever, however your shoulder is still alittle bit infected but hopefully it will heal completely within the next week." so her name was Talana, I guess I should return my name "m-my name is... is... Natasha. um... why a-are you helping me?" Talana sat on the bed while I ate my stew, Beowulf jumped down and ate his part of the yummy food "I am helping you because you need it. That and because I know who you are, what you are." huh? "W-what do you mean?" "You are very special, child, more so then any mother can say. I knew your mother and father, they made a wonderful pair." what? "you knew my mother __**and **__father?" "yes dear child, we use to travel together on adventures, but then we were captured by that evil tirant, Belegar, he revealed what your father was and killed him right infront of our eyes, your mother was pregnant with you at the time and he did not know, only I knew since we told each other everything, of course she was my sister after all." hearing that made my heart stop, she was my Aunty! "This must be alot to take in at once, I know what happened to your village, your mother, i'm so sorry, I tryed to find you both after the masscre but I could not even find your body, I thought you were dead! but then as luck may have it there you are jumping from a waterfall injured but very much alive." she had tears in her eyes now but still the smile never left her face, now that I really look at her she looks alot like mother, I couldn't help but start crying but also to smile, I still had family in this cruel world... which begs the question "Why didn't you come visit me and mother?" her smile droped and she had sadness in her eyes "we had to seperate after we escaped, if we lived in the same village rumors would start and the King would have found us more quickly, but it seems, 10 years later, he still found her but could not kill you." she smiled again after she said that, I am starting to think maybe it is best that I stay, I have finished my stew and now I am sleepy but I need to ask "um... I have a question... 2 actually." "of course, ask away." "how long was I asleep for?" "5 days." I gasped in surprise "5 __**days**__!" she giggled "yes, but you wanted to ask me something else?" "oh, right, um... you said that you know __**what**__ I am... what do you mean? what am I?" her smile faultered abit but then came back "That is something that I will tell you tomorrow, but not now. You need to sleep it is late and I am tired as well." "oh... ok... goodnight." I yawned "goodnight, my darling." she kissed me on the forehead and left to go to the other bed in another room I did not see before. She turned off the light and I was left with only the moon and the warm fire to shed some light, I lied down, Beowulf jumed up on the bed again and snuggled up to me for comfort and warmth and I drifted off to sleep once more, hmm I seem to be doing alot of that._

**Part 4:**_** What I am.**_

_I woke up screaming, again, it was near dawn and I dreamed about the massacre again but this time in the end I died jumping off a waterfall. Beowulf was awake and whining in an instant and started to lick me to comfort me. I was shaking and crying, I am so sick of these dreams! when will they stop tormenting me!_

_Talana comes running in soon and holds me to her chest, I can hear her heart beat, she must have been scared to because hers is beating fast but not as fast as mine. She pats my hair and rocks me, whispering words of comfort, Beowulf is still whining and licking me trying to comfort me too. Soon I settle down and Beowulf tilts his head in question and concern "I'm fine my wolf, it was another nightmare." Beowulf tilts his head to the other side "yes the same one but this time I died jumping off the waterfall." I sniffled still shaking but at least i'm not in hysterics anymore. Talana moves me away at arms length looking into my eyes "Have you always understood wolves Natasha?" my eye widened "No only Beowolf, I've never met any other wolf... why?" she gives me a longer look checking if I was telling the truth, when she was satisfied that I was she said "Its because no-one else can do that but you and your father's kind." I tilted my head in confussion, much like how Beowulf does "What do you mean?" she gives me an amused look but then turns serious "what you and your father are is known as Lycanlords." "A... a Ly-what?" Talana laughs "A Lycanlord, one who can not only __**turn **__into a wolf but also one who can __**speak**__ to wolves and even command them, they usually have a wolf by their side... just as you do." I tilted my head again confussed... yet again "But Beowulf doesn't talk... do you?" I turn to Beowulf he tilts his head and yips but says nothing else, but strangely enough I interpret that as __**'I speak wolven'**__ I gasped, perhaps I can speak to wolves! "What did he say?" Talana asks me quietly "he... he didn't talk but rather he... thought? I speak wolven." Talana smiled " and that is what I mean by speak to wolves, honey." "ooooh." is all I say, well what could I really say this is all knew to me, its amazing yet scarey as well. "Talana, you said that I would be able to turn into a wolf right?" her eyebrow rises "yes... and?" I stared at Beowulf a little bit then turned to her "How do I do that?" she giggles and smiles warmly at me "You are to young at the moment too be able too take the form, but I shall teach you, over the years I have studied magic and your kind-" "woah woah wait... magic is real?" I interupted, Talana giggled again and said "Yes child, although some don't believe it, it is very much real." I was amazed so I couldn't help but ask "can you teach me? magic I mean." she giggled again at my amazement and eagerness and I blushed in embarrassment "oh child, you make laugh, but yes I shall teach you... well not as much as me, but I will teach enough so that you will be able to heal yourself when injured and I shall teach you some destructive magic. It will be a long and hard road from now on, but I believe it to be worth it." and with that she kissed me on the forhead and went to make breakfast._

**Part 5: **_**10 years later-The begining of the wolf**_

_I've been studying the ways of the wolf for 10 years now and now i am 20 years old. I know how to heal and do some minor destructive magic but the is all mytrue power lies within the wolf within me. Right now i am in my wolf shape runing in the wilds next to Beowulf. Talana kept her word and now i am stronger and know more about who i am. What i am. I am a lycanlord. The Lycanlord. As these thoughts come to my head i look up to the moon and howl._


End file.
